


Another Path

by WritLarge



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: Alfred is coping after The Funeral and doing his best by Master Bruce when an unexpected visit changes his plans entirely.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Another Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



It had been a trying week.

Alfred had been fielding numerous phone calls and inquiries since… that night. Whenever he slowed down enough to think, the weight of it pressed on him. So he rarely slowed, spending his time deflecting reporters, managing the police (who’d yet to produce any meaningful progress), and reassuring what little family Master Bruce had left.

Bruce had gone silent immediately after his parents were killed. Only a word here and there. It had taken three days before he’d broken down into tears, his grief too large to keep suppressed any longer. Alfred had been glad. Better out than in. He’d been able to settle in time for the funeral.

It had taken a while for the police to release the bodies, allowing Alfred the opportunity to finalize arrangements, notify the family, and erect barriers to outsiders where possible. Bruce had remained stoic throughout and then promptly hidden away when they’d come back into the house. Alfred longed to do the same. However, Agatha Wayne and her entourage had remained and he was required to host them with the proper deference. 

It was less awkward than the will reading had been, at least. Bruce had avoided that too, with Leslie watching over him in the study. Would that she could have stayed. Unfortunately, the clinic needed her more than he did.

“I am glad the Manor remains in such good hands.” Agatha Wayne smiled at him. “I can’t imagine anyone would be better at maintaining tradition and decorum until Bruce comes of age.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“The Waynes were fortunate to have you in service. I know Thomas relied on you,” she raised her teacup to be refilled. “Leaving Bruce in your guardianship makes sense.”

Alfred filled her cup, all too aware that the primary reason Agatha Wayne approved of the arrangement was that she didn’t want the responsibility of raising Bruce herself. The estate was bequeathed in such a manner that it would be maintained, with Alfred and Bruce provided for beyond their needs while the bulk of the assets were protected for Bruce once he reached the age of majority. Alfred had no ability to influence Wayne Enterprises nor could he squander Bruce’s inheritance. He was no threat to Agatha Wayne.

She lingered in her condescension until finally departing with promises of further visits that Alfred optimistically expected would be broken. All was quiet until his hopes of closing the house to visitors were shattered by the Kane men emerging from the library. Damn.

“Is the old biddy gone?”

“Nathan!”

“What? We were all thinking it.”

Of the three brothers, Alfred had only spoken with Nathan. As the eldest, he was more involved in Gotham’s business community. Martha’s other brothers he knew in passing. The Waynes and Kanes were not dear friends. When Mrs. Wayne had visited with her family it had been elsewhere, not that Mister Wayne would have objected. Perhaps they’d thought it was simpler?

Nathan Kane was, at any rate, an outspoken man. Alfred privately agreed with him. He would never be so uncouth as to say so, however. The other two were the expensively suited Phillip, who’d chastised his brother’s crass question, and the plainer Jacob, a military man of some renown if what Alfred had heard was true. 

“Agatha Wayne has departed for the evening. If you’d like a drink-”

“Hell, yes,” Nathan replied.

“This way, sirs.”

Alfred led them into the study and served them a generous portion of the 30-year-old Glenfiddich that had been Mister Wayne’s favourite in the past year.

“Sit down with us, Pennyworth.” Nathan gestured at the chair.

Alfred sat, unsure exactly what Martha’s brothers wanted. Was this about Bruce?

“If you have concerns about Master Bruce-”

Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder, “Alfred, take a seat.”

He sat. Phillip took his scotch and placed it in front of Alfred.

“We’re not here to threaten you. We just want to make sure things are okay.” Jacob took the lead in the conversation. “I have two girls nearly Bruce’s age. I can’t imagine.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“With that said,” Nathan added, “we do have some concerns.”

“Ah.” Alfred sipped at the scotch to fortify himself. “And these concerns pertain to?”

“Your relationship with Bruce.”

“Sirs, I can assure you, that I will uphold the highest standards for Master Bruce. I will fulfill my role as Guardian to-”

“Yeah, no.” Jacob interrupted him. “That has to stop.”

“I’m sorry?” He glanced at Nathan and Phillip, but they clearly intended to defer to Jacob. 

“This stiff upper lip, bullshit,” he gestured. “I have two daughters, like I said, and listen. Bruce doesn’t need a guardian-butler. He needs a parent.”

“Master Bruce has parents.”

“Had, Pennyworth.”

“With all due respect, Mister Kane, I cannot imagine anyone ever filling that void for Master Bruce.”

“Of course not. You’re not going to replace anyone. But being some distant servant? Bruce needs comfort, safety, and guidance. He needs someone to help him put his childhood back together so he doesn’t define the rest of his life based on one horrific night.”

“And how do you imagine one does that?” he set his glass down sharply. “There are expectations for Master Bruce. And for myself. He has a place in society and a future to consider.”

“So leave.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Leave. Take Bruce away from this mausoleum of a house and go. You’ve got the money. There’s nothing keeping you in Gotham.”

“The Will-”

“Said nothing about having to stay in the Manor or even in Gotham. I checked.” Nathan grinned. “There are good schools elsewhere. Ones without Gotham paparazzi watching the Wayne heir’s every move.”

“Well, I- I suppose I shall consider it.”

“That’s all we want. Take care and let us know if you and Bruce need anything.” 

The men finished their drinks and saw themselves out, leaving Alfred more than a little upended. Leave Gotham? Could they? Should they? Even considering it felt heretical.

He stared into the bottom of his glass until a movement by the hall door caught his eye.

“Master Bruce?”

Bruce peered into the room, clothes dusty from wherever he’d found to squirrel himself away.

“Are we leaving?”

Oh. He’d been listening. Perhaps he’d come down when he’d heard Agatha Wayne’s entourage leave? 

“I don’t know. I hadn’t considered it until just now. What do you think?”

Bruce’s eyes dart up to the portrait of his parents over the mantel and then back to Alfred.

“Are you worried about what your parents would think?”

Bruce nodded, crossing the room to sit by Alfred.

“I think they’d want you to be happy, wherever you go.”

“It’s still not fair.” No. No, it wasn’t. They’d had this conversation and that the Wayne’s killer was still at large only made matters worse. “But I don’t think I like it here anymore.”

“No?”

“Everything reminds me of them. And the reporters keep asking the same questions. Even home is… it’s so empty, Alfred.”

“It is at that.” Alfred pulled Bruce close to him. “You know, we could start with a long vacation.”

“A vacation?”

“Yes. Close up the house, go somewhere else for a month or two. See how it feels.”

“Somewhere no one will recognize us,” Bruce nodded decisively now, his brow furrowed in thought. “And not like Gotham.”

“Somewhere new. For both of us.”


End file.
